A sombra do passado
by Cambrew
Summary: Poder . Traição. Inveja. Vingança. Qual caminho Sesshoumaru irá escolher ao descobrir a fatidica sina de seu clã e a verdade sobre a morte de seu pai ?


Esta fic é baseada na obra original de "Inuyasha" e não possui fins lucrativos.

Copyright: Rumiko Takahashi/Yomiuri TV/Sunrise/Shounen Sunday

________________________________

Capitulo 1 – Um encontro inesperado

Surgiam no horizonte as primeiras nuanças do crepúsculo e, lentamente os tons luminosos do sol cediam lugar ao manto denso da noite. Sentado sobre uma rocha com o tronco elegantemente ereto, Sesshoumaru observava fixamente o matiz alaranjado que se espalhava pelo céu, mantendo-se recluso durante horas em seus silenciosos pensamentos, acabando por despertar certa inquietação nos espíritos de Rin e Jaken, que se encontravam um pouco mais adiante entremeados a algumas moitas na inútil tentativa de não serem notados bisbilhotando-o; ele que já havia percebido a agitação dos companheiros desde o princípio não se manifestou, permanecendo indiferente à situação.

- No que será que ele deve estar pensando? – indagou Rin, rompendo o silêncio entre eles.

- E como eu vou saber... É uma tarefa impossível prever os pensamentos do meu amo – resmungou Jaken – "mas Sesshoumaru-Sama tem andado estranho já faz alguns dias" - concluiu ele em seus pensamentos, não querendo envolver Rin em sua preocupação.

- Mas ele já esta lá a tanto tempo... – disse a garota já bastante entediada recostando-se numa arvore ao lado de Jaken, já completamente seca devido a chegada do outono, quando sentiu um imenso vazio se abrir em sua barriga, manifestando-se através de um sonoro ruído que faz com que ela levasse as mãos instintivamente até seu abdômen.

- Que fome! Vou procurar algo para comer antes que anoiteça totalmente, volto em um instante! – disse ela já se levantando e partindo antes mesmo que Jaken pudesse notá-la. Num sobressalto, o pequeno youkai levantou-se em direção a menina com os olhos arregalados e pôs-se a choramingar:

- Rin! Volte aqui, já está escurecendo e você não encontrará nada para comer numa floresta como essa! Se algo lhe acontecer eu nem imagino o que o Sesshoumaru-Sama fará comigo - até que ele foi interrompido pela sonora voz do amo que cessou instantaneamente seu dramático alarde:

- Jaken, vá com ela – ordenou Sesshoumaru num tom firme como de costume, finalmente se levantando e caminhando em direção ao pequeno servo.

- Mas... Mas... Sesshoumaru-Sama!- hesitava Jaken com a voz tremula quando foi completamente ignorado pelo inuyoukai que se transformou numa brilhante esfera de energia e seguiu em direção ao horizonte sem pronunciar mais uma palavra sequer.

- Pobre Jaken... Acaba sempre desprezado – choramingou ele pegando seu cajado de duas cabeças; olhou em direção ao caminho percorrido por Rin e sem poder avistá-la se apressou em seguir o mesmo caminho antes que não pudesse mais alcançar a menina – Rin! Não me deixe pra trás! – gritou ele partindo aos tropeços.

Rin caminhava pela floresta a procura de algumas raízes e frutos com os quais pudesse se alimentar, mas para sua frustração só havia encontrado alguns cogumelos venenosos, - Droga, esses também são venenosos – queixou-se abaixada enquanto ainda examinava alguns cogumelos, colocando as mãos sobre sua barriga que persistia em lembrá-la da fome. Ao se levantar, avistou duas suaves flores de cerejeira que flutuavam majestosamente pelo ar como se possuíssem vida própria e ainda de forma mais intrigante, as pequeninas e graciosas flores emanavam uma cintilante luz como duas estrelas que por ventura haviam se emancipado dos altos céus, mantendo preso o olhar curioso da menina. Sem hesitar, ela passou a caminhar em direção as pequenas flores que rodopiavam entre si numa irreverente brincadeira. Completamente deslumbrada, Rin seguiu as cintilantes flores até uma clareira no seio da floresta, onde pode avistar por entre algumas árvores muitas outras sakuras cintilantes que circundavam uma exuberante cerejeira de tronco robusto, cuja copa completamente florida espalhava-se imponente por quase toda aquela área. Com os brilhantes e arregalados olhos infantis e sem se dar conta de qualquer coisa ao seu redor, sentia-se impelida a aproximar-se daquela majestosa árvore que sussurrava carinhosamente em seus ouvidos: "Venha minha criança e deseje o que seu coração quer". Essas palavras ecoavam por seus pensamentos como uma verdadeira obsessão. Seus dedos estavam quase tocando a cerejeira quando um faminto youkai surgiu projetando-se violentamente sobre o franzino corpo de Rin, fazendo com que ela caísse a certa distância da frondosa árvore. Como se despertasse de um sonho, assustada com aquele monstro ela imediatamente gritou:

- Sesshoumaru-Sama!

Não muito longe, Sesshoumaru seguia o rastro de um cheiro bastante familiar, o inconfundível cheiro de outro inuyoukai, despertando-lhe uma sutil inquietação, já que inuyoukais não costumavam afastar-se tanto das terras do oeste principalmente estarem em locais tão próximos de terras habitadas por humanos, as criaturas que tanto desprezavam. "O rastro termina aqui" – pensou ele quando de repente ouviu o ligeiro soar de guizos rompendo o profundo silêncio sob o qual a floresta encontrava-se mergulhada. Seguindo a direção daquele som, ele pode avistar do alto de uma árvore, quatro criaturas a margem de um lago. Aparentavam fêmeas humanas, entretanto elas emanavam um aroma quase imperceptível, provocando um furtivo interesse no inuyoukai, observando-as por mais alguns instantes. Eram quatro figuras esguias e de porte nobre e elegante. Num verdadeiro cerimonial, uma delas permanecia à beira do lago, sentada sobre os calcanhares, tocando uma flauta de bambu conhecida como shakuhachi, enquanto outras duas banhavam com pétalas de flores e incenso a ultima figura, que se encontrava sentava em uma parte rasa do lago, com o corpo submerso até a altura dos ombros. Ela permanecia de costas para Sesshoumaru e, com uma voz suave e harmoniosa acompanhava o som da flauta em uníssono tom, compondo uma melodia tão magnífica e envolvente como poucos conheceram neste mundo. A noite já cobrira todo o céu, e até mesmo a lua redonda e especialmente iluminada parecia refletir-se sobre as águas do lago em sinal de aprovação. Por mais frio e impetuoso que fosse o inuyoukai, como todo herdeiro de sua nobre estirpe ele apreciava momentos como aquele, que transbordavam beleza e voluptuosidade, mesmo assim nada capaz de causar-lhe alguma comoção, nem o mais breve e leviano sentimento. Foi quando um grito de socorro da pequena Rin ressoou pela floresta roubando a atenção de Sesshoumaru que se voltou imediatamente em direção ao grito, mas antes de partir, olhou uma última vez para lago e qual não foi sua surpresa ao perceber que nada mais ali havia, como uma simples ilusão que se dissipara junto à densa neblina recobrindo toda extensão daquelas águas sem deixar vestígios de alguma presença que ali pudesse ter estado.

Sem hesitar, ele logo partiu em direção a sua pequena protegida. Nada passava despercebido ao seu aguçado olfato, mesmo que o ocorrido se desse a milhas de distância, os ventos se encarregavam de levar as novas até ele, nem sempre boas. Ele sabia que não passava de um desses youkais insignificantes que ao cair da noite tentam desesperadamente alimentarem-se de qualquer humano desprevenido e no caso, sua pequena Rin, parecia ser um prato cheio para essas criaturas ordinárias. Com uma velocidade excepcional logo se aproximou do youkai, que estava prestes a devorar a menina, mutilando-o impiedosamente com suas garras venenosas.

- Verme desprezível - resmungou Sesshoumaru com altivez, um pouco irritado. As vísceras do youkai mutilado atingiam o solo quando Jaken finalmente pode alcançá-los; percebendo que Rin estivera em perigo e temendo que o inuyoukai pudesse castigá-lo se pôs prontamente a explicar aos pés do amo:

- Sesshoumaru-Sama! Perdoe-me, mas Rin desapareceu e não pude alcançá-la... – Jaken então foi surpreendido pelos pedaços do youkai espalhados ao redor de Sesshoumaru que novamente se aglutinavam formando um novo corpo. "Inacreditável... as garras venenosas não foram suficientes para matá-lo" – pensou ele espantado. O youkai já com o novo corpo completo, assumira uma forma ainda maior e de aspecto horrendo e disforme, arrebatando-se com profunda fúria sobre Sesshoumaru, e logo o recobriu inteiramente com tentáculos que se projetavam de seu monstruoso corpo. O youkai sorriu sarcasticamente e disse:

- Pelo que vejo os boatos são verdadeiros, parece que esse inuyoukai está seguindo a mesma fraqueza vergonhosa do pai... Mas além de andar com humanos sequer tem uma arma descente para se defender. Enganou-se terrivelmente inuyoukai, ao acreditar que pudesse me derrotar apenas com suas garras – o youkai então adquiriu uma expressão ainda mais aterrorizante, infligindo profundo pavor a alma da pequena Rin que correu para junto de Jaken.

Sesshoumaru mantinha-se friamente indiferente a situação, fazendo sucessivas investidas contra o corpo daquele verme, entretanto seus golpes não eram capazes de ferir o youkai, pelo contrario, à medida que sua energia aumentava, aquela desprezível criatura parecia tornar-se mais forte. "Maldito... será um _gaki-youkai_?(1)" indagou-se impaciente em seus pensamentos. Ao ouvir o comentário do youkai sobre seu _Chichi-uê_ (2), sentiu Tenseiga vibrar junto ao seu corpo, reagindo à extrema cólera que o queimava por cada veia, aumentando ainda mais sua poderosa youki.

- Essa não... Sesshoumaru-Sama será esmagado – choramingava Jaken ao notar que o corpo do gaki-youkai tornava-se cada vez maior e mais resistente. "Não pode ser, ele está se alimentando da youki de Sesshoumaru-Sama" – pensava o pequeno youkai sapo – "se meu amo não notar isso logo terá sua energia inteiramente sugada".

Novamente Sesshoumaru pode sentir a Tenseiga vibrar como se quisesse lhe dizer algo. A espada agora emanava uma estranha energia, porém conhecida por ele, exatamente como ocorrera quando estivera no _Mei-kai_, o mundo das trevas (3). "Então é isso" – concluiu ele já com os olhos vermelhos como sangue, percorrendo toda a extensão do corpo disforme do gaki-youkai sob a qual se encontrava aprisionado e, projetou-se num grande salto em direção ao pequeno ponto no centro do corpo, de onde provinha toda energia daquele ser. Com a mão direita ele desembainhou a Tenseiga golpeando em cheio o pequeno ponto, fazendo com que aquela grande massa se dividisse ao meio.

- O que?! Não pode ser... – exclamou o gaki-youkai enquanto sentia a espada do céu (4) rasgar violentamente suas entranhas. Sesshoumarou pousou com eximia destreza sobre o solo, poucos metros a frente de seus companheiros e embainhou novamente a espada, que regressava completamente inalterada ao seu leito. Agonizando sobre o chão à medida que seu corpo se desintegrava após ser purificado pela espada, o yokai avistou o brilho frio da velha lamina da Tenseiga e murmurou incrédulo - "Essa maldita espada velha".

- Hung - uma breve interjeição de desagrado soou por entre os lábios do inuyokai, fitando com desdém por um breve instante aquele corpo moribundo sobre o solo, mas logo desviou o olhar para um selo caído a diante. – Sesshoumaru-Sama, eu nunca duvidei do senhor! – alardeava Jaken ao se aproximar aos tropeços do inuyoukai quando foi praticamente atropelado por seu amo que seguiu adiante em silêncio. Com seu pequenino corpo estirado sobre o chão ele pensava "o senhor realmente me despreza tanto assim Sesshoumaru-Sama?!". Com ajuda de Rin o youkai sapo se recompôs e observando o selo murmurou – então foi isso que causou todo esse problema...

Rin se abaixou fitando intrigada o pequeno pedaço de papel no qual havia inscrições que por mais que ela se esforçasse, não conseguia compreender. Sem pensar, estendeu sua pequena mão em direção ao papel, mas foi surpreendida por Jaken que a impediu com o cajado dizendo com austeridade – não toque nisso Rin.

- Jaken-sama, o que é isso? – indagou fitando o pequeno youkai sapo e sentindo-se ainda mais intrigada. Jaken então, batendo o cajado de duas cabeças no chão pronunciou com tom firme – _Jintoujou_(5)! – fazendo com que a mandíbula de uma das cabeças se abrisse e uma poderosa labareda queimou o pequeno pedaço de papel.

– Isso é um encantamento usado por kuromikos(6) – finalmente explicou ele, sem entrar em muitos detalhes, terminando por concluir em seus pensamentos " é utilizado para invocar os mortos... esses ideogramas a muitas eras foram banidos... mas então Sesshoumaru-Sama também percebeu isso e usou a Tenseiga". Rin ainda abaixada observava a seriedade que predominava no semblante de Jaken, quando finalmente se deu conta das pequenas flores de cerejeira que flutuavam serenamente ao balançar do vento. Ao se levantar, virou-se em direção a frondosa cerejeira completamente florida e adornada por cordas e amuletos utilizados nos templos, destacando-se em meio às outras arvores secas com a chegada do outono e, novamente sentiu uma nova inquietação tomar conta de seu espírito voltando a perguntar:

– Jaken-Sama, por que essa é a única cerejeira ainda florida? – o youkai sapo virou-se em direção a arvore e respondeu:

– Há uma antiga lenda por essas terras que diz haver uma cerejeira capaz de realizar desejos...

- Incrível! – rompeu Rin com grande entusiasmo sem nem mesmo lembrar-se das cintilantes sakuras que a guiaram até ali.

Percebendo que alguém oculto em meio à escuridão da noite os espreitava, Sesshoumaru imediatamente tratou de certificar-se de quem realmente se tratava. Por mais fraca que fosse aquela energia, parecida com a que sentira no lago, dessa vez ele podia senti-la o suficiente para não a perder novamente, ou pelo menos, não até que se desse por satisfeito. Em poucos instantes, estava diante de sua caça. Era uma fêmea como pressentira. Ela emanava um aroma suave e doce, quase imperceptível até mesmo para ele, não se assemelhando nem ao das fêmeas humanas e nem youkais. Ela tinha a cabeça coberta por um véu escuro e permanecia de costas, não esboçando qualquer reação que demonstrasse saber da presença do inuyoukai ali.

- Você deveria tomar mais cuidado – disse ela virando-se em direção a Sesshoumaru - da próxima vez pode não ser um simples youkai- completou com um tom firme. Encarou-o fixamente revelando um sorriso levemente irônico. Deu alguns passos a frente ficando face a face com o inuyoukai que permanecia inalterável e com uma expressão indiferente a ela; nada do que a garota dizia era capaz de provocar-lhe reação alguma, afinal não passava de uma humana

- Hung...Uma miko- disse ele com certa decepção.

Sem parecer se importar, ela permaneceu em silêncio. Seus olhos percorreram a face delicada e inexpressiva retendo-se por alguns instantes nos traços que demarcavam a lateral do rosto do inuyoucai; seu olhar adquiriu um brilho frio e profundo, ela passou a fita-lo intensamente como se buscasse algo além daquele corpo revestido por uma armadura quase indestrutível; sem pensar, levou os dedos até a face de Sesshoumaru que agilmente a reteve antes que ela conseguisse tocá-lo, segurando-a com firmeza pelo pulso. As venenosas garras do inuyoukai estavam prestes a penetrar a pele da garota e mesmo assim ela não pareceu se incomodar, voltando a dizer:

– Seja qual for sua relação com aquela criança, se quiser mantê-la em segurança é melhor levá-la pra longe deste lugar – em seguida, desviou-se dele caminhando em direção a uma área cerrada da mata, e assim logo se fundiu entre as sombras que recobriam o lugar.

Sem nenhuma cerimônia ele a deixou partir. Descobrira o que desejava, e certamente não era nada que pudesse interessar-lhe. Era apenas uma miko como as tantas que perambulavam matando insetos miseráveis que ele tanto desprezava. Uma miko...Era apenas a única coisa que explicaria um cheiro incomum como aquele, já que elas se utilizavam de tantas formas para despistar youkais. Sem se prender a essas questões estúpidas ele voltou para perto de seus companheiros. Apenas uma coisa o irritava mais do que a própria existência daquela criatura: os olhos profundos e oblíquos.

- Jaken, Rin, vamos – disse ele ao regressar, com o costumeiro tom autoritário, fazendo com que seus companheiros prontamente o seguissem para onde quer que ele fosse.

**

Num cômodo iluminado somente por uma vacilante chama, através de uma pequena abertura do _shoji _(7) ela observava a exuberante lua avermelhada que se projetava sobre a face do lago. Era curioso como aquilo pudesse ser prenuncio de maus tempos. Mas algo a incomodava mais no momento. Aquele youkai que encontrara trazia-lhe de volta a mente algumas visões que se mantiveram adormecidas por muitos anos. Pior. Fez com que ressurgissem ainda mais intensas e angustiantes. O sangue. O fogo. A dor. As marcas na face daquele youkai. Ela levou o pequeno recipiente contendo sake até seus lábios sentindo imediatamente o calor do forte liquido percorrer todo seu corpo, refletindo-se sobre tudo, em sua face que adquiriu um tom especialmente avermelhado nas delicadas maçãs do rosto.

- Oozora-sama pretende ficar ai até quando? – finalmente perguntou ela, que já pressentira aquela presença há algum tempo.

- Parece que algo esta lhe roubando o sono Sayo – respondeu a mulher que finalmente se revelava. Sem desviar seu olhar do horizonte, Sayo novamente levou o _massu_(8) até os lábios e após esvaziá-lo num único gole indagou com um leve sarcasmo:

- Oozora-sama acha mesmo que existiria algo capaz? – e finalmente direcionou seu olhar para a mulher fitando-a por alguns instantes – Talvez esteja na hora de você me contar sobre aquela noite – completou. Oozora prontamente respondeu:

- Meu tempo aqui já se findou, e você sabe querida, nada fora de seu tempo, não seria a vontade dos deuses – Sayo que já ouvira aquilo muitas vezes respondeu com um tom desafiador:

- A senhora sabe que eu descobrirei não sabe? – em seguida ingeriu outro gole de sake, fazendo que seu corpo estremecesse em contraste com a brisa fria que tocava sua pele, voltando então, a observar a lua refletida sobre as águas do lago.

- Faça como quiser Sayo – respondeu a mulher que em seguida retirou-se do recinto, terminando por concluir em seus pensamentos "tão teimosa como sua mãe... espero que ao menos sua sina seja diferente".

______________________________________________________________________

Essa é minha primeira fic, espero que gostem e POR FAVOR COMENTEEEEM XD

Notas do capítulo

**Gaki-youkai: **Segundo a mitologia japonesa, _**Gaki**_ são espíritos sedentários, de pessoas que não foram interradas de forma apropriada retornam aos seus corpos mortos e os animam, tornando-se vampiros saltitantes. _**Youkai**_é o nome dado a demônios e criaturas fantásticas japonesas em geral. Existem várias espécies de youkais, alguns podem apresentar poderes espantosos enquanto outros não são capazes de fazer nada com somente seus próprios poderes.

**Chichi-uê: **Chichi** – **maneira formal para pai/ Ue - pronome que denota um alto nível de respeito

**Mei-kai: **Mundo das Trevas, Kai significa mundo e Mei significa trevas.

**Ref. à Tenseiga: **Ten no Japão, quer dizer céu, paraíso.

**Jintoujou: **Nome do cajado utilizado por Jaken

**Kuromiko: **É uma sacerdotisa que se utiliza dos poderes da magia negra

**Shoji: **É uma porta ou janela corrediça de madeira leve ou bambu, com trabalhos de treliça, dentro de uma armação retangular de madeira. Serve como entrada e saída para os cômodos, e pode ser instalado em janelas.

**Massu**: Recipiente retangular onde é servido o sake.


End file.
